


Learn From Me (And I'll Follow Your Lead)

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ...because Sidon doesn't know what anything is called anyway, Author is trans, Blow Jobs, Cultural Differences, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, First Time, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Sidon has two dicks... Link has Ambitions™, Size Difference, Trans Link, Trans Male Character, a hands-on approach to learning about Hylian and Zora anatomy, neutral language used for ftm body parts, not much plot... mostly just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: As Sidon and Link had found, there were a number of surprising -- and sometimes even frightening -- things that came with dating someone of a different species.How Sidon, a prince of the Zora Domain, fell so deeply in love with a wild, wanderlust Hylian, was a mystery to even himself sometimes.  But there was nothing in all of Hyrule he would trade it for.Still, those differences had a habit of popping up when they tried something new.  And Sidon was fully expecting something when they took a step further in their intimacy.  He just didn’t quite know what it would be.





	Learn From Me (And I'll Follow Your Lead)

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* Hi, I’m new to the fandom and have actually never played a Legend of Zelda game, and have currently only seen a playthrough of Breath of the Wild, so I’m still learning about the universe and characters, and the reason why so many people hc Link as mute/selectively mute. I’d be curious to know your thoughts on that matter! As far as I can tell in the game, he has dialogue options and people understand him, so short of him being telepathic or something, it seems like he talks but the player/viewer just doesn’t hear it. So that’s how I approached it when I wrote him, at least for now -- it’s kinda implied in this fic that Link talks, but the dialogue isn’t said like “this” so if you want to imagine he’s signing with his hands that’s fine too (^.^) I’d love to know your thoughts if you liked this style! It was an interesting exercise to write this way, at the very least.
> 
> Also thank you so much to [Shipthepuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipThePuppy/works) for beta-reading this/encouraging me to write this. Actually the whole second half of this is solely because she got to the end (when Link brings up the idea of a blowjob) and demanded I deliver what I teased, so thank her for approximately half of this.

As Sidon and Link had found, there were a number of surprising -- and sometimes even frightening -- things that came with dating someone of a different species.  

For example, Sidon had watched Link remove the bones from his fish at dinner and had privately thought it odd that a person who spent so much time adventuring outdoors could display such a childish trait as being a picky eater… but then he had learned that it was actually dangerous for Hylians to swallow bones, even as small as those of fish were, and that he could not simply eat a fish whole as a Zora could.  Another time, the two had been enjoying a leisurely stroll through the wilds of the Domain in springtime when Link suddenly threw his head forward and emitted a loud, pitched noise out of nowhere (startling Sidon so much that he jumped back and grabbed his sword) and then _kept walking and made no acknowledgement_ _of the bizarre action_ … It was only once Sidon composed himself once more and actually asked him what in the name of the seven seas that was, that he learned it was called a ‘sneeze’ and that it was not anything to be concerned about.

As their relationship progressed and they came to know each other better, such cultural and physical differences came as less of a surprise.  They never really stopped, though, and would sometimes come out of nowhere. Sidon once sat uncomfortably breathless for several minutes while they cuddled, until he finally worked up the courage to ask Link to please move his elbow off of Sidon’s gills.  Link had been horrified and apologized profusely, but Sidon simply ruffled his hair -- even  _ hair _ was strange to the Zora -- and assured him he was not upset in the least.  And of course, there was the memorable first occasion when Link had  _ kissed him, on the mouth, with his mouth _ .  The bold action had come as quite a shock to the Zora, whose kind usually only kissed parts of the body covered in protective scales or thick hide, so as not to pierce their lover’s flesh with their sharp teeth.  It had taken some maneuvering, and a great amount of care, and truthfully Sidon still felt a strange thrill when he kissed Link as if he was indulging in some dangerous, forbidden kink. But he thoroughly enjoyed any activity with his Hylian lover, even the ones that had taken him by surprise initially.

Still, those differences had a habit of popping up when they tried something new.  And Sidon was fully expecting something when they took a step further in their intimacy.  He just didn’t quite know what it would be.

Sidon pulled back from the kiss so he could lift the tunic off over Link’s head, dropping it off to the side of the bed where he sat with the Hylian on his lap.  As soon as he was free of the garment, Link leaned up on his knees to capture Sidon’s lips in another hungry kiss, his own small, nimble fingers making quick work of the elegant jewelry encircling the prince’s throat as he kissed him.  Sidon had much,  _ much _ less in the way of clothing, so once the necklace and ascot were set aside, Link turned his attention to removing the rest of his own clothes.  He twisted a little in Sidon’s lap as he tugged off first one boot, then the other, the movement putting pressure on his pelvic slit and drawing a low groan out of the Zora.  Link, attentive little thing that he was, seemed to notice, and his lips curved into a small smirk as he intentionally ground down against Sidon’s lap. Sidon let out a low growl and grasped his lover around his slim waist to still his rocking hips.  He felt a vindictive sort of pleasure when Link gasped at the tantalizing sensation of sharp claws ghosting over his soft skin, the pressure just shy of pricking him. 

Sidon smirked and leaned closer to the Hylian’s pointed ear, cool breath contrasting with the heat of his lover’s flushed skin.  “Remove your pants, my love, before I shred them.” He purred as his lips traced the shell of his ear. 

Link huffed in what sounded like indignation-covering-up-amusement and reminded Sidon that he hadn’t any other pants in his traveling bag, so he couldn’t shred these.  He wouldn’t have anything to wear, then.

“And what a tragedy that would be,” Sidon drawled as he reclined back against the headboard, watching his lover unclasp the button at the front of his breeches.  “You’d just have to dress like a Zora.” Hm, he thought Link would look quite fetching in nothing but a necklace, jeweled belt, and bracelets. Perhaps he would have some made for him… 

Link shot him a smirk that told him he knew  _ exactly  _ what Sidon was thinking, then slid his trousers down his legs and tossed them over the side of the bed with the rest of his clothes.  Sidon let out a hum of approval and rested a hand on Link’s shoulder to stop him from diving back into another kiss (tempting as that was).  “I must have a moment to admire the beauty before me, my dear. Let me look at you.” 

Link straightened and puffed up his chest a bit, seated once more in Sidon’s lap with his legs -- so graceful and strong, and  _ long _ despite his short stature in a way that Zora proportions were not -- folded on either side of Sidon’s hips.  The prince privately thought he would never grow fully accustomed to the  _ warmth  _ of Link’s skin -- not just the temperature, but also the warm, tanned color of his skin, as if he had been painted with a drop of pure sunlight.  It was so different from the pale blue-tinged white and vibrant red of Sidon’s own rough hide. Even when Link’s cheeks flushed and grew pink, the gorgeous color was still much softer than Sidon’s coloring.  

“You are magnificent, my love.”  Sidon purred, just to watch Link’s cheeks color further.  Sapphire-blue eyes flicked away as if embarrassed, but Sidon could tell from the small smile on his lips and the way he shifted on his lap that the other man was pleased by the compliment.  

Sidon let his eyes drift further down his body, admiring those well-toned arms and the delicate jut of his collarbone hidden just underneath thin, sensitive flesh (marred only by a small bruise-like mark left by Sidon’s earlier exploratory nibbling).  He had a plethora of scars lacing his strong body -- many old and faded, but some new -- though Sidon knew that was an occupational hazard in the life of an adventurer such as Link. 

Still... the two neat, symmetrical, gently-curved lines of old scar tissue just under his pectorals puzzled Sidon and caused his gaze to pause for a moment, wondering what sort of creature had inflicted them.  They were barely noticeable, obviously quite old, but the straightness and symmetry was unusual for a battle wound. But they were not as concerning as the wide, rope-like scar lacing around Link’s waist in a jagged arc, the reddened tissue only a few months healed after Link’s battle with the Lynel that had returned on the night of the Blood Moon to terrorize a village at the edge of the Zora’s Domain.  Sidon remembered well how the children of the village had eagerly regaled the heroic actions of the brave Hylian hero as he slayed the beast again, the prince filled with a strange mixture of pride, concern for his lover, and restless impatience to finish speaking with the villagers so he could return to Link’s bedside while the royal healers worked on treating his wounds. 

Shaking himself out of the memory, Sidon deftly rolled them so that Link was the one splayed out on the large bed and the prince knelt over him.  He swooped down to press a soft kiss to the healing scar left by the Lynel’s blade, hoping to convey his thanks (once again) for saving his people.  The way Link’s hands smoothed along the shark-like fins atop his head, scratching gently just behind his ears, let him know he had understood. 

From there, his lips traveled along the firm plane of Link’s stomach and the subtle but hardened hills and valleys of his abdomen.  At the same time, his hands smoothed down the expanse of his strong thighs, relishing the hitch of breath it brought from the Hylian as he let his legs fall open further.  Sidon was once again (and likely not for the last time) amazed by the contradiction he could feel as he handled the Hylian hero’s limbs -- so firm and hardened with muscle and strength, yet still somehow so  _ soft _ at the surface.  Perhaps it was the fine layer of dark golden hairs that covered his body, in places thicker than others but present all over (so very different than Zora hide or scales).  It was long and thick atop his head, where Sidon adored running his fingers through it. The hairs thinned and were much shorter along the rest of his body, and Link had laughed outright the first time Sidon had asked if he intentionally cut them short or if they just grew that way (it turned out it was the latter).  They were almost so light and thin they were nearly negligible along the trunk of him, but did become more apparent in a small trail leading from his navel down to a thicker patch of hair at the front of his pelvis, which Sidon found curious. A quick glance lower revealed that Link  _ did  _ in fact have a pelvic slit just like Sidon, and the prince immediately felt reassured that their anatomy would be similar enough to figure out.  Not that he would have minded differences -- he would love Link regardless -- but the more familiar the anatomy, the better Sidon could make this experience for him.    

Worries put aside for now, Sidon raised his gaze back to his lover’s face and momentarily got distracted by the ethereal sight of Link’s golden hair fanned out on the pillow behind him, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed with arousal.  He must have been looking for too long, though, because Link asked him if he liked what he saw. 

“Absolutely so.  Never doubt that, my heart.”  Sidon assured him with a kiss.  Link accused him of staring, to which Sidon protested with a growl.  “I was merely  _ admiring _ .”  He replied.  “As one does with a beautiful work of art.”  

Link’s lips curved into a smirk and he made a quip about not wanting to be a work of art, as works of art were left untouched in museums.  Sidon chuckled and curled a hand around a strong thigh to open him up further, his other hand skimming along the edge of that odd patch of coarse, tightly-curled hair (unusual, considering the softness and straightness of his head hair, but Sidon was more interested in what was hidden beneath the hair to mind).   _ This  _ hair, he noticed,  _ was  _ in fact trimmed neatly, and he was amused that pointing it out made the Hylian hero flush pink all the way up to the pointed tips of his ears.  Sidon just chuckled warmly and ran the pad of his thumb alongside Link’s slit, relishing the hitch of breath and impatient squirm it earned him.  He was surprised to find that the area was glistening with something wet -- he had heard rumors that Hylian men  _ couldn’t  _ self-lubricate, but one couldn’t believe everything they heard after all.  It would certainly make this go more smoothly, he thought. 

Leaning down to kiss his lover deeply, Sidon rubbed his palm over Link’s slit in hopes of enticing his cock out (or  _ cocks _ … perhaps that was merely rumor as well).  Sidon’s own members were already thrumming with blood and ready to slide out of his sheath, though he held them back for now.  Link’s breath grew quick and soon he was panting, soft little sounds slipping out of him as Sidon parted the strange little folds guarding his leaking hole.  Rubbing a thumb over the sharp-smelling slickness there, Sidon wondered why Link’s cock hadn’t emerged yet. Surely there had to be enough lubrication for it to slide out.  And Link was  _ certainly  _ turned on enough for it to happen, as evidenced by the way he pulled Sidon closer and moaned into the kiss, his back arching like a bow.  He panted, he was desperate, he wanted Sidon inside, please… 

Ah, Sidon thought he understood.  Perhaps he needed direct stimulation to his cock (or cocks, Sidon was hopeful) in order to unsheath.  That wasn’t uncommon among the Zora. So he carefully guided a single finger inside, and  _ by the ancients _ , Sidon was powerless to keep his own cocks from sliding out of their sheath in the face of that hot, tight, velvety-soft grip around his finger and the moan it tore from the man under him.  He tipped his head back and pushed his hips down, pressing Sidon’s finger inside deeper as he bared his throat, and Sidon couldn’t help the urge to bury his face in the long, exposed neck and breathe in deeply, feeling drunk on the scent of arousal hanging over them both.  He eased his finger in deeper, twisting it and pressing against his walls as he searched for the tip of his cock… goodness, just how far back  _ was  _ it?

Link let out a hiss and gave a little jerk --  _ too deep  _ \-- and Sidon pulled back just a bit and pressed an apologetic kiss to his cheek.  He understood; his fingers were very large compared to the little Hylian, after all.  Perhaps he couldn’t actually  _ get  _ deep enough to reach his cock.  He would just have to endeavor to coax it out without direct contact, he thought as he stroked along his inner walls and kissed the sensitive spot below his ear.  He knew he was doing the right thing when Link cried out, his scent dripping pleasure as he tightened around Sidon’s finger. He began to roll his hips in time with Sidon’s thrusts, his head tipped back and his eyes fluttered closed.  

Link’s hand moved down between them, looking for a moment like he was going to take hold of Sidon’s hand and move it (deeper, or pull it out, the Zora had no idea).  But he stopped just above his pelvic slit instead, fingers rubbing in little circles there. Curious, Sidon shifted to peer at what he was doing down there, and spotted a small little bump of flesh he hadn’t noticed hiding in the curls.  It was a bright, flushed pink, but Sidon couldn’t tell if it was from arousal like his slit or because of the friction with which Link was furiously massaging it. Sidon hadn’t the faintest idea what it was, but he could feel Link’s walls fluttering tighter around his thrusting finger with every pass over the little nub, so it must feel good.  

Curiosity getting the better of him, Sidon gently nudged Link’s hand out of the way and pressed his own fingers to the hot flesh.  Link immediately let out a moan and arched up into the touch. Emboldened by his success, Sidon strove to emulate the motions he had seen Link doing, and grinned when doing so earned him a pitched whine and the Hylian’s foot scrabbling against the sheets as he hiked his leg up higher.   _ Very curious indeed _ , Sidon thought to himself.  He subtly examined it again, wondering what in Hyrule it could be.  A nipple, perhaps? (Those had been another surprise, given that Zora lacked them).  Although it was hardly close to the other two. But Link  _ did  _ like it when Sidon played with his nipples, in an action not so different than this… Suddenly he remembered what  _ else  _ Link quite liked Sidon to do with his nipples, so the prince leaned down -- pausing for a moment to drink in the heady, musky scent of his lover’s arousal -- and ran his tongue over the little nub.  

The result was instantaneous; Link let out a shout and went so tight around Sidon’s finger that he practically sucked it deeper inside.  Hands gripped his head behind his ear-fins and urged him on. Link was past the point of being able to form words, but Sidon understood him all the same --  _ more, more, more! _  He obliged him and let his tongue swirl around the nub before closing his lips and sucking on it.  Wordless cries spilled out of the man above him as Link’s body went more and more tense, like a bowstring being pulled back.  Surely, Sidon thought as he flattened his tongue over the nub and sucked harder, surely this would be enough to unsheath Link’s cock.  

But to Sidon’s utter confusion, Link tightened around him harder than ever and cried out as if he had cum, yet Sidon felt no cockhead bumping up against his fingertip still buried inside that pulsing heat.  Beginning to grow frustrated, Sidon licked at him again, quite insistent, but this time Link hissed and his hips twitched  _ away _ , as if what he had been enjoying just moments before was suddenly too much for him now.  

His own cocks out and throbbing, Sidon sat up and looked down between them.  No sign of Link’s cock anywhere. Despite that, his eyes were closed and he was panting, limbs loose like he had just spent himself.  

Confused and beginning to get upset, Sidon carefully eased his finger out and examined the pink, fluttering hole that was dripping even more slick on the sheets.  He lifted his eyes to Link’s face, feeling irritated that his lover was pretending to be the very picture of blissed out when all other evidence pointed to the contrary.  “A convincing performance, but I would have preferred if you simply told me you were not interested in this.” He said icily. 

Sapphire-blue eyes flickered open, Link looking confused.  As if he was pretending he didn’t know what he did.

Sidon turned away from him and shrugged like he didn’t feel as if he had been shot in the chest with a shock arrow.  If Link would pretend, so would he. “If you did not want to couple with me, you could have just said so. You didn’t have to put on this farce that you enjoyed it.”  

But he did enjoy it, Link insisted.  Really, he did. Didn’t Sidon? 

Sidon ignored the question in favor of shooting the Hylian a cold look.  “If you had truly enjoyed it, then why did you not let your cock out? You could not possibly have been beside yourself with pleasure if you couldn’t do something as simple as that.”  

Link stared at him for several seconds, motionless aside from his mouth dropping open in surprise.  His gaze fell to Sidon’s lap, where his twin cocks were still out (despite feeling humiliated and wounded, he was still a healthy young Zora, damn it, and arousal didn’t necessarily always leave him so easily).  Link’s eyes widened slightly at the sight. Just as Sidon was about to confront him again, though, the Hylian threw back his head and laughed so uproariously that he fell back against the pillows. 

Sidon stared at him, outraged and offended.  How  _ dare _ he laugh in the prince’s face after spurning his sexual advances!  Adding insult to injury-- 

He didn’t have to stand for this.  Prince Sidon turned away with a jerk and made to get off the bed.  This was his own room, and Link had no  _ right  _ to insult him in such an intimate setting, and he had half a mind to march out and locate a palace guard to evict the rude Hylian even if he  _ was  _ his lover--

A hand at his shoulder stopped him, and Sidon’s anger simmered down enough to realize that Link was no longer laughing (although, Sidon noticed with annoyance, he  _ was  _ still smiling like he was fighting back giggles).  Link pleaded with him to stay, and that this was just a simple misunderstanding.  

Sidon rounded on him, still guarded.  “Oh, a ‘ _ simple misunderstanding _ ’ that you attempted to coerce me into having sex with you when you were unwilling?”  He hadn’t the faintest idea  _ why  _ Link would do that, but he couldn’t see another explanation for what had just happened.  

Link, ever on the same wavelength as him, asked why anyone would do such a thing?  Why have sex if he didn’t want it? 

“I don’t  _ know _ ,” Sidon spat.  “But you _ did _ \--” 

And he thought that because Link didn’t let his cock out?  Link questioned. In response to Sidon’s incredulous “well,  _ of course _ \--” Link bluntly informed him that he didn’t have a cock at all.  

Sidon stared at him, anger grinding to a halt.  “You… not even one?” 

Link’s lips twitched up in a flash of amusement as he shook his head.  Sometimes he wished he did, he admitted, but normally he wasn’t too bothered by it.  Still plenty of ways to feel good down there, he pointed out with a sly waggle of his eyebrows.  

Sidon had not been this perplexed since his old tutor had made him solve particularly difficult mathematics equations as a young Zora.  “But then… how do Hylians… how do you procreate?” He blurted out before he could even wonder if the question was a rude one. 

Link bit back a laugh and explained that some Hylians had dicks, some did not.  Approximately fifty-fifty, he demonstrated with a little hand wiggle. 

“But who decides that?”  Sidon pressed.  _ All  _ Zora had approximately the same equipment, but how they used it was up to them.  It seemed needlessly confining to limit certain physical attributes to only half of the population.  

At that, Link let out an amused snort and just lifted his hands in an exaggerated shrug.  No good answer, there. 

Sidon closed his gaping mouth and frowned.  He was not satisfied with that answer in the least, and now all of his previous anger and indignation had transformed into curiosity and intrigue -- he was most definitely going to ask his Hylian lover for more explanation later, or investigate on his own in the royal library.  But for now, he still had a rather pressing issue to deal with. 

Link seemed to be thinking much the same thing, as his gaze dropped to the Zora’s lap once more and he wondered openly if Sidon would allow him to explore  _ his  _ anatomy as Sidon had to him?  

That was certainly tempting.  But Sidon had to make certain… “You’re quite sure you want to?”  He checked. To him, a partner not unsheathing their cocks meant they were not ready or were unwilling.  It might take him some time to get used to this.

Link’s lips curved into a smile as his eyes went dark and hooded again, and he rose up on his knees so he could wind his arms around the back of Sidon’s neck, fingers playing with the sensitive underside of the tail behind his head.  Absolutely, he assured him as he pressed a kiss to his lips. In fact, he couldn’t  _ wait  _ to get his mouth around Sidon’s cocks…

The arousal jumped uncertainly in his gut and his cocks threatened to retreat back inside him.  “ _ Link!   _ By the goddess,  _ around _ them--?”  Tongue was one thing, but putting such a sensitive organ  _ inside  _ something so powerful and dangerous as a mouth??

The Hylian burst out in giggles once more and hastily reminded Sidon that he had only one row of  _ not  _ pointed teeth, each with  _ smooth _ , not serrated edges.  In fact, teeth weren’t even supposed to be part of the experience, he added helpfully.  

Sidon critically eyed what teeth he could see in his lover’s bright grin, and decided that, while not life-threatening, this surely had to be  _ quite  _ high up there in terms of dangerous kinks (despite Link assuring him that it was borderline vanilla.  Perhaps all Hylians were as adventurous and brave as Link, Sidon thought). 

Even despite the reassurances, Sidon still felt some hesitancy at Link’s proposal.  Well, it could hardly be helped -- mouths and cocks simply did not mingle in Zora culture.  Sidon was quite fond of his twin members and would very much like to keep them intact and not accidentally chomped upon, thank you very much.  

...But on the other hand, he already knew that Link was very skilled with his lips and his tongue.  He had already taught Sidon that there were a great many more things one could do with their mouth than just eating food or marking their mate.  Soft, gentle, wet licks and sucks that belied the true power of the teeth hidden within, and that lit even Sidon’s cold body on fire. That, and he just had a hard time saying no to those glittering sapphire eyes.  Link could ask him to trek across the vast Gerudo desert and Sidon would find a way to brave the arid heat, just to please him. And right now, pleasing Sidon was what would please Link. 

Don’t you trust me?  Link questioned, the playful pleading in his eyes fading to something more serious for a moment.  He would never hurt Sidon, he promised. 

“No, I know you would not.”  Sidon comforted him with a brush of his hand through his hair.  He never wanted Link to think he didn’t have the utmost confidence in him.  He did, but this was all just so very new and different… 

Link reached up and placed a hand over Sidon’s, stilling it.  He pressed on the digits gently, and Sidon let his lover move his fingers until they curled into a loose fist threaded into the golden locks.  

Sidon nodded, understanding.  Link was right; if Sidon objected, he could always pull him off.  More importantly, that simple action alone reminded the prince that Link already regularly trusted Sidon’s claws and teeth around equally sensitive places without fear or trouble, and they had never once had any incident.

Sidon smiled softly.  “Alright.” He supposed it was only fair, given his earlier exploration of Link’s anatomy.  For as fascinating and enchanting as Sidon found him, he suspected Link thought just as much of his Zora lover.  

Link’s bright, eager grin dispelled any lingering doubts Sidon might have had, and he leaned up on his knees to throw his arms around Sidon’s neck and kiss him to show his appreciation.  The movement let Sidon’s hand slip from Link’s hair to the back of his throat, yet another reminder of how Link allowed Sidon’s claws near him without a second thought. It was the least he could do to show him the same amount of trust.  

Pressing closer to Sidon, Link deepened the kiss with a soft sigh.  Even as the heat began to rekindle between them, mood returning after their moment of conversation, something about it stayed slow and soft.  It took him a minute to realize what Link was doing -- usually, the spitfire little Hylian liked to lay teasing nips along Sidon’s lips and skin, doing his best to work bruises into Sidon’s thick, scale-covered hide where he would be able to later feel them under his royal adornments and sash.  But now, Link was being careful to keep his teeth hidden, as if to show Sidon that they weren’t really as much of a threat as the Zora had initially thought. The kisses he trailed along the line of his jaw and throat were gentle and wet, warm as he panted against his skin. The fingers that traced meandering patterns along the back of his neck and around his ear fins were soft, using only the pads of his fingertips and not the blunt nails that had scraped against Sidon’s back during their earlier moment of passion.  

Link pulled back from the kiss just long enough to beckon Sidon closer with a smile, trailing his hands down his arms until he could reach Sidon’s hands.  He tugged him back from the edge of the bed where he still was poised to storm out in a huff from Link laughing at him earlier. Sidon went with him willingly, eager to continue where they had left off (this time with considerably more understanding between them).  

Sly lips twitching up in a smirk, Link rose up on his knees, planted his hands on Sidon’s shoulders, and pushed him back onto the pillows where he had been minutes before.  Sidon humored him and fell back, but his breath did actually leave his lungs and gills in a rush when Link climbed on top of him and looked down at the Zora prince with the bedroom lamp illuminating him from behind like a halo.  It was  _ his  _ turn to ‘admire the work of art’, Link told him, but Sidon privately thought it was  _ he  _ who was being treated to another stunning beauty, this time above him.  Link looked ethereal, sitting on top of his hips with the soft glow behind him, golden hair mussed and loosely framing his face like sunlight.  His smile was soft, but grew a touch sharper and more devious as his gaze followed his hands down the length of Sidon’s torso. Palms smoothed over red scales that faded to cool white on his front, fingers tracing the firm muscles underneath.  Link tilted his head slightly as his hands skimmed over Sidon’s hips, interest piqued when the prince’s cocks twitched in anticipation of those hands moving ever closer and closer. 

Rather than touching them right away, Link pushed Sidon’s thigh up higher and ran the very tips of his fingers around the edge of his slit, so close to the straining cocks that Sidon ached from the teasing touch.  His expression was curious and intrigued as he asked if they were really inside him all the time. 

Sidon would have snorted in amusement if he wasn’t busy gasping at the careful prodding of his flushed slit.  “O-of course they are, where else would I keep them? Can’t have them out all the time, you know.” Goodness, what if something hit him between the legs?  It would be a  _ lot  _ less pleasant than the thing that was currently between his legs, he thought.  Not to mention what a scandal it would cause, considering Zora fashion. 

Link pointed out that he wouldn’t mind that so much, and Sidon had to laugh at that.  His laugh broke off into a groan as Link carefully rubbed a finger over the bottom of the slit where the base of one cock disappeared into his body, the pressure just shy of being enough to slip inside alongside it.  Link leaned down to kiss the flat plane of his stomach where his navel would have been if he had one. He dropped a line of kisses down his abdomen while his thumb started stroking in a V-sort of shape down below -- up and down the first hints of a knot at the base of one cock, then over the slit, then up and down the base of the second, over and over again as he mouthed at the skin around Sidon’s pelvis, kissing everywhere  _ except  _ his cocks for now.  

Sidon groaned above him, forced to close his eyes so he didn’t come just from watching the lewd display.  “Please, love, do not tease me like this… I am aching for you…” Even if he still had reservations about the whole putting-his-cocks-inside-an-orifice-lined-with-teeth issue, he was still eager to move on  _ somehow _ .  

A sharp nip to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh jolted him back from his thoughts and he opened his eyes to look down at his lover.  “That does not particularly inspire confidence, you know.” His tone came out far more breathy that it did reprimanding. 

Link soothed the spot with a kiss and nuzzled against his thigh as his eyes flicked up to meet Sidon’s, explaining that he wanted Sidon to watch him.  

Sidon sucked in a sharp breath and kept his eyes riveted on his lover as he flattened his tongue and licked a long, broad stripe up one of Sidon’s cocks.  The sensation was indescribable, the only words making it through to Sidon’s brain through the haze were ‘wet’ and ‘hot’, along with the overwhelming yet wordless feeling that  _ this  _ was what paradise felt like.  He found himself mourning the loss of that tongue against his heated skin, but it was back a moment later, this time giving the same treatment to the other cock.  Link’s hand moved up from playing with the knots to sliding up to grip both cocks (an admirable task, considering their difference in size) while the other hand settled on the front of Sidon’s hip.  Sapphire-blue eyes flicked up to check his expression as that devious tongue swirled around the tapered heads. Sidon only had a moment’s warning in the form of a mischievous flash flickering through those eyes, then Link sank down to take as much of the cocks into his mouth as he could. 

Sidon let out a surprised shout at the sudden wet heat enveloping him.  His hips tried to rock up, to get  _ more _ of this new, unfamiliar pleasure, but Link’s hand on his hip kept him pinned down to the bed, the other joining in as well.  Link lifted his head just slightly before dropping down to take a bit more into his mouth, going down as far as he could (admittedly, that was only a couple of inches with the both of them pressed together, but it was still quite a bit).  His lips were stretched around the girth of two cocks and Sidon was trembling under him at the overwhelming sensation of that tongue he loved so much flattening up against his cocks. 

Then Link hollowed his cheeks and sucked, and Sidon had to fight against the urge to come right then and there.  His vision went white, and he felt Link’s quiet huff of amusement more than he saw it. 

Link tapped his thumb against the prince’s hip, and Sidon looked down to find him smirking up at him, even with his lips wrapped around two cocks.  He didn’t even need to hear the words he could see in his lover’s playful eyes.  _ Not so opposed to it now, hm? _

“You… you are…  _ ah _ !”  Devious, a menace, a kinky little devil… whatever Sidon had been about to say was stolen away as Link sucked at him again, one hand teasing the base of his cocks just inside his slit.  Sidon bit back a moan at the sensation, fighting the urge to writhe on the bed with pleasure. “... _ brilliant _ .”  He gasped out, more a breath than a proper word.  

Link seemed satisfied with that assessment and pulled off just long enough to catch his breath for a moment.  Then, without a word of warning, he dove back down to take just one of Sidon’s cocks in his mouth, sliding down much further than before.  

“Oh goddess…” Sidon choked.  Link took him all the way down to the root, his other cock sliding alongside Link’s jaw and neck with every bob and making a mess of slick on his skin.  Just when it seemed that Sidon was at his limit, Link pulled off with a wet pop that went straight to Sidon’s gut, as did the sight of his lover flushed and panting before him.  He let out a quiet moan and marveled that Sidon was so  _ big _ , but before Sidon could apologize, Link dove down to take the other cock into his mouth and give it the same treatment as the first.  

“Link…” Sidon gasped out.  He was so very close, and he needed to tell him, but then Link did something absolutely wicked with his tongue and the words evaporated from Sidon’s mind.  

Link released his hold pinning down Sidon’s hip so he could tuck an errant lock of golden hair behind his ear again, and Sidon felt the subtle, barely-there graze of flat teeth brush against one of the ridges on his cock.  Inexplicably, that was what pushed him over the edge; his mind went white and his hips rolled to thrust deeper into Link’s warm mouth. The man kneeling over him let out a little choking noise of surprise at the sudden burst of hot liquid in his mouth, but before Sidon could feel bad about it, Link moaned around his cock and he kept sucking at him.  

When Sidon managed to gather his wits once more, he noticed Link finally pull off of him and wipe the back of his hand across his lips.  Sidon blinked in confusion, mind still hazy. “Did you… swallow that?” 

Link’s smirk widened and he bobbed his head in agreement.  There was a hunger in his eyes that made Sidon nervous; Zora didn’t…  _ ingest  _ cum… was he going to try and  _ eat Sidon _ ??

Link’s gaze dropped to Sidon’s other cock, still hard, and seemed ready to take that one the same way he had the first.  Sidon stopped him, still a little concerned about the whole ‘my-boyfriend-just-essentially- _ ate _ -a-part-of-me’ issue (he would set that aside, for now).  Instead, he drew Link further up his body and into another kiss.  He tasted bitter now, and a little salty, and Sidon would have to sort out later why he wasn’t as strongly opposed to it as he felt he should be.  

Link cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply, fingertips playing with the sensitive skin underneath his ear fins.  Soon, though, one of those hands left and slipped down between them, a few fingers disappearing into Link. 

Sidon looked down and groaned at the sight.  “You… again?”

Link nodded, biting his lip as he scissored his fingers inside himself.

“But how…?” Oh, it was  _ quite  _ difficult to form sentences when his every thought was stolen by the beauty in front of him.  “...How can you cum twice, if you do not have two cocks?” 

Link actually paused what he was doing to toss him an exasperated look, and Sidon realized his error.  If Link had already cum once, despite not having a dick at all, then it would serve to reason that there was no correlation.  Hmm. He wondered, then, just how many times he  _ could  _ cum.  Or rather, that Sidon could  _ make him  _ cum.  But that was a question for another time, he thought to himself.  Right now, he had a lap full of eager lover to please. A lover who had, thus far, been doing an awful lot of the work, he realized.  

Sidon rested his hands on Link’s slim waist, fingers nearly encircling him completely.  It was difficult to wait patiently, but he didn’t want to startle his lover while doing such intimate work, so he passed the time admiring the way Link’s eyes fluttered closed and his gasping breaths hitched whenever Sidon lightly ran the very tips of his claws over his soft skin.  Such a fascinating, enchanting creature; Link always was, in everything he did, but Sidon took pride in the fact that he alone was able to see  _ this  _ side of his lover.  

Link bit his lip against a groan as he pulled his fingers out of himself, and Sidon finally took his chance to roll the two of them so that Link was the one splayed out on the pillows and Sidon knelt above him, the same position they had began in.  Link didn’t seem opposed in the least, and gladly let his thighs fall to the sides to let Sidon in between them.

Sidon ran his palms down his lover’s body, pausing to rub his thumbs over his nipples before dragging his claw-tips across his ribs.  “We’ve had a number of little surprises today. But I am delighted to share them with you.” He murmured into the side of Link’s throat and felt his hum of agreement vibrate under his lips.  “Any other surprises I should know about? Hylians don’t have knots? You’re not going to sprout fangs and bite me when you cum?” 

Link snorted in amusement and shook his head.  No more surprises. Just stick it in and go, he said.  

Sidon pulled back to look at him in the eyes, mollified.  “So uncouth. You kiss your prince with that mouth?” 

Link flashed him a grin before pursing his lips and blowing an exaggerated kiss up at Sidon, who could only shake his head fondly and chuckle as he leaned down to kiss him properly.  How he, a prince of the Zora Domain, fell so deeply in love with a wild, wanderlust Hylian, was a mystery to even himself sometimes. But there was nothing in all of Hyrule he would trade it for.

Sidon took hold of his second cock, pumping it a couple of times to ensure it was fully slicked up, then lined himself up and slid the tapered tip inside.  Immediately, a sound that was half a growl, half a groan rose up in his throat and he had to fight back the urge to bury himself in the impossibly tight, wonderful heat.  Even with all that stretching and using only one cock, Sidon was still very big and Link was still very small, and he refused to hurt him by going too fast. Link, however, didn’t seem to have the same level of concern, and urged Sidon to keep going.  He thrust slowly and shallowly, working himself a bit deeper each time, until the beginnings of his knot was bumping up against his hole. 

Sidon let his eyes fall closed, feeling like his mind was swimming in hot spring water.  “I understand if… if you need a moment…” He panted, nearly overwhelmed by the sensation.

Link hooked a leg around the small of Sidon’s back and tugged him forward as he rolled his hips up.  Absolutely not, he was ready to go. If Sidon wasn’t too busy grappling with the last threads of his mental faculties, he would have laughed at his lover essentially giving him a literal kick in the butt.  Instead, he took hold of Link’s hip to brace himself and slowly drew his length back out of the glorious heat. He paused for a moment to look down, and noticed the playful glint in his lover’s eyes. There was lust there in those glittering sapphire depths, but also challenge.  And, well, Prince Sidon had never been one to shy away from a challenge. 

Tightening his hold on Link’s hips, Sidon pushed back into his lover with far more powerful a thrust than he had used so far.  The sudden movement punched a gasp out of Link’s chest, and he would have likely slid up the bed if not for Sidon’s firm grip on him.  Sidon set a quick, harsh pace and was rewarded with Link arching his back like a bow as a cry left his lips. The leg hooked behind Sidon’s waist squeezed him briefly as if in thanks before falling to the side to open him up further.  Given their difference in height, it was no trouble at all for Sidon to bend down and bury his nose in that impossibly-soft, honey-sweet hair as he littered kisses along his neck and ear. The gasps and sounds spilling from his lover’s lips spurred him on and lit a fire between his hips, so much so that he could feel his other cock filling with blood and sliding out of his slit once more, defying logic and precedent -- he had  _ never  _ been able to climax more than once from each one, before.  That was just the power Link had over him, it seemed. 

Sidon breathed in deeply against the skin of Link’s throat, his heightened Zora sense of smell letting him know that Link was no doubt close.  He himself was, too. 

Link sucked in a sharp gasp as Sidon brushed a spot deep inside him that had him seeing stars, and he ground down against him with a moan when Sidon angled himself to hit it again.  His left hand fisted in the bedding near his head as he bared his throat to Sidon’s kisses, while his right hand dove between their bodies to seek out that small nub of flesh Sidon had discovered earlier (he still didn’t know what to call that part of Hylian anatomy, but he very much doubted it was a third nipple.  Perhaps a pearl was more accurate -- a hidden little treasure)

Sidon captured Link’s wandering hand and pinned it to the bed beside his head.  “I have a better idea…” he promised, thumbing over that sweet little pearl before adjusting their hips so he could grind his second cock against it.  Link’s breath left him in a rush and he squirmed to get closer. The new position had Sidon practically laying draped over his lover, their heaving chests pressed close enough that Sidon thought he could feel their frantic heartbeats pounding together.  Every thrust -- in or out -- let the ridges lining Sidon’s second cock drag over the pearl between Link’s legs, and it took little time for the pressure to build and then burst, Link coming with a shout and digging his fingers into Sidon’s back. Sidon groaned into his soft hair and thrust once more, scarcely able to move; Link was so  _ tight  _ when he came, and as much as Sidon longed to have that tight heat pulsing around his knot, there was no way he could get it in now.  An adventure for another time, he thought distantly as he too came again. Link’s breath hitched as Sidon spilled inside him, his other cock making a mess of his pelvis.  They would both definitely need a bath after this. 

The hands clutching his back released their vice-like grip on his scales and trailed over his shoulders and up his neck, gently prompting Sidon to lift his head from where his nose was buried in his lover’s throat, drinking in his scent.  Sidon looked down to find Link gazing up at him, his eyes soft and his smile relaxed. He tugged gently on Sidon’s fins to draw him down into a kiss, this one much slower and unhurried compared to their earlier kisses. Link took his time, savoring the quiet moment between them and pressing his love into Sidon’s lips in a way words couldn’t convey.  

Sidon smiled against his lips as he drew the little Hylian closer.  “I love you too, Link. My enchanting,” he dropped a peck to Link’s right cheek, “mysterious” he moved to the left cheek, “ _ devious _ ,” a peck to the forehead, while Link bit back a giggle below him, “wonderful little lover.”  Sidon finished by returning to his lips. “I am looking forward to exploring every inch of your fascinating body and finding all the ways I can pleasure you.”  

Despite everything they had just done, it was those words that made Link blush up to the tips of his pointed ears.  But the smile and eager nod he received assured Sidon that Link agreed. 

“But for now,” Sidon hauled him upright into his lap, grinning at the surprised noise Link let out as he braced himself on Sidon’s shoulders.  “I believe we are both in need of a bath, don’t you think?” 

Link’s expression darkened and he wondered if they could go another round in the bath.  After all, he reasoned, that Zora tub was practically a swimming pool. 

Sidon laughed.  “I need some time, you insatiable little creature.  Besides, are you not worn out enough?” 

Link smirked and replied that he wouldn’t be ‘worn out’ until he took  _ both  _ of Sidon’s cocks at once.  

The Zora prince stopped and stared at him, his mouth falling open in surprise.  “That’s…” well, perhaps not ‘impossible’, but given their difference in size… it was certainly no small feat.  But, he supposed, if there was anyone who could take on the challenge, it would be Link. Sidon swallowed, already blushing just thinking about it.  “...Maybe one day.” He relented. Link brightened and sat up straighter in his lap, and Sidon attempted to give him a stern look before he could get any ideas (he doubted he was successful, though).  “Not today. You really did tire me out, my love.” 

Next time, then, Link nodded to himself, despite Sidon’s sputtering that they might need  _ quite  _ a bit more time before they could do that.        


**Author's Note:**

>  **BONUS/Behind the scenes:**  
>  Shipthepuppy, out of _nowhere_ on Skype: “do you think blowjobs count as a type of vore?”  
> Me, stopping in the middle of something and slowly turning to look at the computer: “... _why would you say something like that???_ ”  
>  ~~Blame Shippy for encouraging me to show up to a new fandom with my weird and very particular flavor of humor-riddled smut~~
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at gold-leeaf (SFW) and bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies25 (new NSFW, note the URL change post-ban), @GoldLeeaf on twitter, and gold-leeaf on pillowfort.


End file.
